


till we meet again (if you're really there)

by SuperHiros



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHiros/pseuds/SuperHiros
Summary: Geralt is famished, and he knows just what will fill him up again.
Kudos: 8





	till we meet again (if you're really there)

My class ran over, and I’m not sure if I have time to make it to the SAC before Chick-fil-a closed. My labs were continuous all day and I didn’t have time to grab dinner before I had to finish the labs. I run across campus, trying to reach the SAC in time, but right as I burst through the doors, the lights turned off. 

I slump in the Chick-fil-a seats, defeated, too tired to go right back to my dorm. Another night without Chick-fil-a. There was no where else to eat now, because Papa John’s was just too horrible to bear. 

From the corner of my eye, I see someone coming towards me. He lurks in the shadows, a giant of a man. In the darkness, I see a gleam of a yellow eye. Horrified, yet intrigued, I call out. 

“Hello? Do you work for Chick-fil-a?” 

“No. But I am here for you.”

His voice is low and gravelly, and it makes me feel something I can’t describe.

He steps out of the shadows, and I gaze upon his body. From his white hair, to his golden eyes, and absolutely massive cock imprint in his leather pants, you know this is Geralt of Rivia. 

“Me?” You call out. “Why would you be here for me? How are you here?”

“How I am here does not matter, boy. But I am here because I am famished,” Geralt steps closer. “And from how you smell, I would say you are too.”

My heart starts beating wildly in my chest. What is he saying? What does that mean? 

“I’m starving Geralt. Do you know of anywhere open to eat?”

He grins wildly. “I can fill you up if you desire, if you’d just open up your mouth.”

Oh, that’s what he means. I eagerly get down on my knees onto the Chick-fil-a floor as he pulls down his leather pants, revealing his enormous 12 inch cock. I feel my eyes widen by their own accord, and my dick twitches with pleasure. 

Geralt stuffs his dick in my mouth, and I take it with as much dignity as I can. He’s just so big, I can’t help but gag. I start sucking his dick nice and slow, keeping him hot and wanting in my mouth. I lick from the base of his shaft to the tip of his dick, and I feel Geralt shiver from pleasure under my hands. 

“Alex, don’t stop now,” Geralt cries out in pleasure.

I bring my hand up to stroke him as I suck him because he’s just so long, and I can’t bring myself to deep throat 12 bulging inches of beauty. 

I pull back, and Geralt moans out because he wants more. “I want you to fuck me Geralt. I want you inside of me right now.” I want to know what it feels like to be full inside, my heart is hammering in my excitement. My want for him is spreading like wildfire and my dick is harder than it has ever been before.

Geralt pulls my pants down as he pushes my body against the piano in the middle of the SAC. He slides a slicked finger inside me, then two, and three, and four. He opens me up wide and I moan out loudly for him to get inside me already. 

Geralt does as he’s told, and slides into me with his massive length. He rocks his hips against me with every thrust, gripping my hair tightly to keep me in place. 

My asshole has never been spread so wide, and I have never felt so full. I cry out with every movement, I can’t help it. The piano is humming with the reverberations of every forceful thrust into my body, and the SAC is filled with piano tones, my moans, and Geralt’s hips clapping against me. 

“You’re so tight, Alex. Let me loosen you up,” Geralt growls in my ear. 

I take myself in my hands and stroke quickly to match Geralt’s quick tempo. It’s too much, and too good. So close to the brink, with one last thrust, and one last stroke, Geralt and I let go at the same time. 

As we stand there panting in our wet mess, we look to the side at the same time and see a poor, old janitor, shell-shocked. He has his phone to his ear, eyes blown wide with absolute disbelief. 

Geralt mutters under his breath, “He’s calling the cops. I must leave,” and with that he disappears into the shadows, leaving me standing there with my pants down, hand and ass covered in cum. 

Within seconds, the SAC’s lights blast on, and police are swarming everywhere. 

“Freeze! You’re under arrest for indecent exposure the lewd crimes!” 

I freeze, snapping out of the happy bliss I was in before. What’s happening? Before I know it, cops are handcuffing me and pulling me out of the building, into a cop car.

Later, in the holding cell, I am told that I was exposed to a toxic gas in the Natural Science Building that created wildly erotic hallucinations. After I had arrived in the closed SAC, security cameras revealed that I was by myself, deep throating a Chick-fil-a cup and fisting myself elbow deep, all while the poor janitor watched.

Due to being not of sound mind, I am released with a stern warning. As I am leaving the police station, I find a bench outside and collapse on it. What just happened? Why was that the best sex of my life? 

I look up from my frustrations, and in the shadows, I once more see a glint of golden eyes watching me. No one is around, but I know what I am seeing this time is real. 

Geralt emerges from the shadows with a grin. 

“Ready for round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was made purely on a bet. And I was forced to use first person.


End file.
